An important feature of this invention is the provision of an actuating mechanism which is independent of the drive mechanism of the machine. As shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,143,987 and 3,541,984 there is provided a thread chain cutting mechanism which employs two horizontally disposed cutting blades for severing the thread chain formed between two garment workpieces. In the above two identified patents there is disclosed a mechanical linkage employed for swinging at least one of the two blades in a cutting relationship. This mechanical linkage is suitably connected to some driven part of the sewing machine which is operated on each cycle of operation in the machine As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,984 the mechanical linkage referred to is suitably connected to the feed bar of the sewing machine. However, the mechanical linkages heretofore provided have certain drawbacks. By driving a knife through a mechanical linkage additional forces and thus stresses are placed upon the feed mechanism of the machine. As is apparent, it is desirous to maintain the stresses in the machine as low as possible. Another drawback in employing mechanical linkage is that the wear on the parts is increased. A further disadvantage is the noise that is generated by the mechanical couplings associated therewith.